Fruit Basket: The Cursed Ones
by minkyotaku
Summary: Y/n L/n is a girl who is now in Japan on a mission from her late mother. She has to find the Sohmas and choose someone to tell her family secret to all she wants to do is do what her mother asked and afterwards go back to her home and family. But when she does meet the Sohmas she realizes that going home may have to wait...
1. Chapter 1: Meet the Sohmas!

A/n

Okay this is in a way 'Choose your own Adventure' type of story! In the end you can end up with Kyo, Yuki, or Haru! There will usually be one set chapter and then a choice/question at the end of it and I will try to all three choices different.

Hope you enjoy and please tell me if you like it!

**Chapter 1: The Sohmas?**

Your POV-  
>You stared outside your airplane window as the ground came into view. You sighed as you gripped onto your Mom's letter.<p>

_Dear my sweet daughter Y/n,  
>I truly hope that you don't receive this letter soon. I woke up one morning a year ago and realized something sweetheart,<br>__**One day I will pass**__. And there is a chance that the thing that I wasn't able to finish will be something for you. I need someone in this family to do something. And you are the only person I believe I can entrust with such an important task._

_I can tell that my time is near, right now there is no hope for my survival to last that long. When I pass I need you to travel to Japan. Find a family, their last names will be Sohma. Get close with them, you are allowed to trust them, please I beg of you Y/n trust them. You should tell them about what you call, your 'stinky kitty'. I advise you to tell the Sohma you trust the most, but in reality, you won't know who to tell until you've realized who they are. Tell one of them, I trust your judgement, about this little 'kitty'._

_I love you very much, Mom_  
><em>P.S. do not read the back of this page until after you have finished.<em>

You knew exactly what she meant by 'stinky kitty'. That was what you called yourself when you were younger. You were the cat of the zodiac, or rather cursed of the cat of the zodiac. You were teased by other members of your family, not for being cursed they were cursed too, but for being the cat. As you got older you hated the cat. You saw yourself as a 'stinky kitty'. And even though you were older now, and they apologized. You still saw yourself as a 'stinky kitty'. You sighed as you got off of the plane and thought about your task at hand.

You decided to explore, seeing as it could take months possibly even years to find one family. You ended up lost. You somehow ended up in a forest with no idea what direction was back to civilization. You stepped through trees and ended up at a vegetable garden. "Strange" you mumbled. "What's strange?" you heard behind you. You jump and look at him, "Oh just that I would find this. It's not really expected. Is it yours?" you ask nervous under the silver-haired boy's gaze. He nods with a slight smile, "Are you lost miss?". You stared at his violet eyes for a minute before answering,"Is it that obvious?". He laughs lightly with a smirk. "I'm new here and I was looking for a place to stay but... I somehow got here." you explained, looking around at the trees. "You can stay with me." he offered, "About a year ago there was a mudslide and since there's a storm coming I expect one to happen soon. Oh I never even introduced myself, I'm Yuki Sohma.". "Y/n, Y/n L/n" you mumble back shocked at the offer.

As you enter the small house you see a teenage girl with long brown hair, a teenage boy with bright orange hair, and a grown man with black hair. Once he saw you he smiled brightly,"High School Girls. High School Girls." he sang. You laughed lightly before Yuki explained what happened.

**Who do you decide to talk to?  
>A. Kyo<br>B. Yuki  
>C. Tohru <strong>


	2. Chapter 1: First Choice Results

A. Kyo  
>A girl walked in and she had amazing hl h/c hair. "Y/n will be staying with us for awhile." Yuki announced. I was glad that I was able to meet her, but seriously! Another person that isn't part of the family, we barely kept Tohru from losing her memory and now we have to keep this girl from falling into our hole of secrets and catastrophe. After we were all introduced we continued on with the day as normal. Except for Tohru, the whole time she was asking Y/n questions, at least until she had to start dinner. I sat near them as they talked. I wanted to know more about her but I wasn't as straightforward as Tohru.

Time Skip to when he goes to sleep=====================  
>Why can't I get Yn off of my mind?

B. Yuki  
>I got kind of jealous when I saw Yn smile at Kyo. Wait why am I jealous? I just met her! Besides, if I get mad whenever she talks to another boy I have anger issues just like those girls from my fan-club. Still, no matter what I told myself it didn't go away. Even when I laid down I couldn't help but think of her, especially what she thought of me.

The fan club is going to go crazy when they find out that Y/n is staying with us. I heard Shigure tell her she can live with us and would be applying to the school tomorrow.

C. Tohru  
>Yn seems really nice! Since me and her are sharing a room we got really close overnight! She told me she came to find a family in her mother's will in order to tell them something. "You know Y/n I'm sure we'll be good friends." I said when we were getting ready for bed. "Me too Tohru." she replied as she turned off the lamp in our room. I smiled, _This will just be like having a sister. _`


	3. Chapter 2: First Day of School!

You changed into the school uniform in the office bathroom, staring at your reflection for a minute in the small mirror. You sighed before placing the clothes you wore on your way here at the bottom of your bag. You stepped outside and looked at your schedule, just as you stepped out the bell rang above your head. "Guess I missed first block." you mumbled. "Are you lost?" a boy with white hair along with black roots asked. You nodded trying not to let your mind wander, and not trusting yourself not to get lost. He led you to your next class, even though he said he was probably going to get you lost he got you there fairly quick. As soon as you stepped inside the teacher made you introduce yourself in front of the class. You took a deep breath before speaking, once you were done he told you to take a seat. There was a seat next to Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki. And you could see people approaching the classroom. If you didn't choose one of these seats you would be forced into one. You adjusted your backpack before stepping over to the seat with (your choice).

Lunch approached very quickly, and you entered the cafeteria. After grabbing your school lunch you looked at the available tables. There were seats next to three people that you knew, Kyo, Yuki, and the one boy that helped you earlier. You looked at the available seats,

Who did you sit next to?

**A. Kyo  
>B. Yuki<br>C. The boy from earlier**


	4. Chapter 2: Second Choice Results

**Second choice results  
>These are in first person<strong>  
>A. Kyo<br>"Hey y/n!" Kyo said as I sat next to him. he introduced me to all of his friends and it was great hanging out with them. Although one thing I thought was weird was that he kept looking over at me, even when I wasn't talking. Oh well I shrugged if off and we kept talking. I eventually found out the boy that helped me earlier was his cousin, Haru. Kinda weird that they're related since they don't look anything like each other.

Time Skip```````````After School`````````Kyo's POV

Me and y/n were walking home, joking around. Our hands accidentally brushed and I started stuttering and turned into the color of a tomato! I bet she noticed me staring during class and lunch. I actually didn't really want her to meet my friends, they told me afterwards that she was hot. I really didn't want her dating , WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!? I just met her! Besides, I took a look at my beaded bracelet, she's probably safer without me.

Your POV====  
>I absentmindedly messed with the charm bracelet hidden under my sleeve after our hands brushed. He's probably better off without the truly 'stinky kitty'.<p>

Better off without me.

B. Yuki  
>I was overjoyed when Yn sat down next to me. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that the President of that stupid fan-club narrow her eyes. Though I ignored it and started talking to Y/n. I told her how Momiji, Haru, and Kyo, were my cousins. She seemed surprised because we look like we're from different continents, according to her.

After School```````````  
>As we were walking out of the school I stopped to get something form my locker. She walked ahead and waited for me at the entrance.<p>

Your POV``

I was simply waiting for Yuki, he certainly was a gentleman. "Don't think he'd ever fall for you!" a sharp feminine voice snapped, as if she had heard my thoughts. I turned around and found a group of girls wearing 'Prince Yuki' pins on their uniforms. Yuki Sohma? The Yuki I met? "What do you mean?" I asked confused. "Yuki will never fall for you! And if you don't back off we'll make you regret it." she threatened, stepping closer to me. I smirked, this was gonna be fun...  
>this girl has no idea what she just got herself into...<p>

Yuki's POV-

I heard Motoka (president of the Yuki fan-club) threaten Y/n. I need to get there. I quickly walked faster to the courtyard. But as I neared them I heard Y/n's laugh. '_Maybe it wasn't as serious as I thought. _"I'm not scared of you! The fact that you think I am is actually pretty hilarious!.". "WE HAVE THE WHOLE FAN-CLUB! WE HAVE A WHOLE ARMY!" Motoko yelled. "I have a huge family most of them successful financial, and my favorite cousins attend the famous Ouran Academy. ( Ouran High Host Club reference! Yay!) Not to mention the fact that all you could do is destroy my social status, something I don't really care about. I'll hang out with Yuki as much as I want." she snapped. I decided it was time to intervene. Before things ended up too out of hand. We started to walk away when Y/n yelled over her shoulder,"You make the first move!". I looked at the club out of the corner of my eye. Motoko had a harsh glare on her face, clearly directed towards Y/n. The rest of them were looking at each other, and clearly nervous.

C. Haru

Your POV-

I sat with the boy with white hair, noticing he sat next to Tohru and a blonde boy that didn't look like he was old enough to be in high school. "Hey lost girl." he commented looking over to me. "Hey stranger, thanks for helping me earlier." I said to the boy. He smiled, he seems pretty nice. He should smile more, "No problem I'm Haru." "Y/n".

Time Skip====After School========Haru's POV-

Me and Y/n were talking about nonsense, she was really fun. She smiled at me and Mojimi before we said our goodbyes and walked away. Mojimi ran ahead of me, so I could barely see him. As I thought more about her I realized something and punched a tree. She made my stomach flutter. And she lived with Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo. Would she like some guy she just met, or some of the most popular guys in our school, not to mention the fact that they opened their arms, giving her a home. I punched the tree again and let out a growl. I let out a sigh and tried to calm down, I didn't want to lose my anger out of nowhere.

_I'll just have to make sure I get to her first._


	5. Chapter 3: Library trip gone wrong

**Chapter 3: **My family

Your POV-

I slowly walked out of mine and Tohru's room, grabbing my phone off of the charger on the way. As I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes I checked my messages. Three from my two cousins, Mori and Honey (**OHSHC reference made and intended**). I couldn't text back, because of their friend who could easily track down my coordinates or something just by the text message, Kyoya I think I never really hung out with their friends.

_Sunday 9:15 am Honey: Y/n where are you? We went over but you weren't there!  
>Monday 2:20 pm Honey: Come on Yn! Even the school said you pulled out! What's going on?  
>Monday 5:15 pm Honey: Please tell me where you are!<br>Tuesday 12:00 am Honey: At least tell me your okay! Please Y/n let me know everything's all right. That YOU'RE ALRIGHT!_  
>The one that caught your eye the most was no doubt the one from your other cousin, usually stoic and emotionless Mori.<p>

_Tuesday 12:01 am Mori: We're really worried about you, if you don't want to tell us where you are we don't mind. But please text us back or email us or contact us in any way!...At least tell us you're okay. _

I sighed, I really hated being cut off from them all, especially Mori and Honey , they were my favorite part of my family besides my Mom, but if this was as important enough as my Mom made it to be. Then it wasn't in my best interest to risk it by sending them text that I was fine. _'I'll send them an email from one of the library's near here. Tell them I'm fine but nothing other than that, well maybe more but no names or specifics.' _I decided to myself.

Shigure came out of his room, his eyes lighting up when he saw that he wasn't the only one awake,"Good morning Y/n!". "Good morning Shigure. Is there anything you want to eat?" I asked walking to the kitchen as I tried turned my phone off. I didn't want anybody here, except maybe Tohru, know my reason for coming here. If they saw the text messages they would no doubt ask questions. "Um... I don't know how about something simple." Shigure answered. I nodded before deciding on (favorite breakfast), "I'll tell you when I'm done, should I make some for the others?" I asked. He nodded his head,"They'll be very hungry when they wake up.". I nodded.

**Time Skip-**  
>I set up the table, the scent of (favorite breakfast) bringing a smile to my lips. Shigure had left to go talk to his editor on the phone in his office. I heard Shigure tell her that it was done and a bunch of other things but I kept hearing begging and pleading on the other end. I knocked on the door, when Shigure opened it I mouthed to him that breakfast was ready when Kyo came down the stairs. "Hey Kyo! I made (favorite breakfast) it's on the table right now." I greeted. He gave me a confused expression before finally nodding and walking into the kitchen. Yuki followed and sat down eating, he didn't really seem like he was fully conscious. Tohru suddenly ran down in a hurry, freezing when she noticed that we were eating breakfast, she sighed with a smile. "I overslept I was worried." she admitted. "I'll heat up your food." I offered. "No! NO! It's fine." she tried to keep me from heating up her food. "Tohru it's fine. You've done it for my food all the time, think of it as a balancing effect." I reassured her. She finally complied and right after I ran upstairs and changed into my fc t-shirt and favorite pair of jeans, pulling my h/c hair into a ponytail. I grabbed my phone and walked out of the room, Yuki looked at me. "Where are you going Miss l/n?" he asked. "Oh I'm going to the library. I really want to check out what books are there." I answered, trying not to be suspicious. He nodded and I quickly stepped out of the house.

**Time Skip``````````````**

I sighed as I entered the library, I wasn't really the type to like silence. To me the quote,"Silence is the loudest scream" was true to me. I quickly walked over to the counter, getting a library card and walking over to the computers.

_Dear Honey and Mori,  
>Don't worry about me, okay I'm fine. I will not answer to your texts but it will be appreciated if you tell me about the big things that happen. Don't send anybody after me, DON'T SEARCH FOR ME.<br>I came here willingly. I __**chose **__to come here. I'm staying with a family for the time being and they are treating me good so far. If I have any problems I will move out, you know me I hate giving up. I __**need **__to do this you two, I promise if anything becomes a problem I'll tell you and take care of it here myself._

_ Now that I have the technical stuff out of the way, I'm going to go against what I thought of and tell you a little about the people I've met while I've been here. I live with this one girl, two boys, and a man. The one girl is really nice, she cares about everyone else. Takes care of their needs before her own. One of the boys is a huge gentleman, he usually refers to me as Miss L/n and speaks to me in a polite manner. He is actually the one that offered me the place to stay. The other boy is his cousin, but they're like you two guys, total opposites, but unlike you two... fight every two seconds. He has anger issues but he's working on it, he hasn't lashed out on me I want to point out because I know that's what you two are thinking and worrying about. He's nice but doesn't show it as openly as everyone else in the home. The grown man is like a teenage boy in an adult's body. He's nice and tries to make a joke about a lot of things, he says he's a writer but I've never heard of anything he writes, but I kept my mouth shut._

_You two know you're my favorite cousins, _

_Y/n L/n_

_I hope nothing bad occurs._

I sent the email and looked through a couple of things on the internet. Updating my social status saying that I was fine but not going to be on or contacting many people for awhile. It was hard, disconnecting from everyone in your life so suddenly. Giving them no explanation but my chest ached when I thought of Mori and Honey feeling betrayed because of me. It hurt that just because of a letter my Mom gave me after she died I was being quiet and ditched my whole life, acting like the good little daughter I was. Obedient to my Mother as always.  
>Even if it meant that my whole family would think I was missing and felt betrayed for possibly years. I was willing to give anything to my Mom.<br>But maybe I didn't agree to it because of my Mom told me too.

Maybe I really _wanted _to tell someone about this 'stinky kitty'.

_No, no way!_

I sighed as I thought about going back to my old life. _Then this will be all for nothing! Besides, then that will mean that the people here mean nothing to you! Because we both know that you won't tell _**them** _that you're fine! _  
>Okay then, should I just tell no one in my family where I am! If something happens here no one that's in my family will know! <em>Just list them as family in your contacts. Besides you promised that you would keep them up to date. Just stay here and do what you were told to do. <em>

I sighed as I realized I was agreeing with that little voice in my head. It was true, if I did go back this will all be for nothing. I'm staying here. I quickly logged off and walked back home. As I was about a block away from the library it started raining cats and dogs. I quickened my pace and tried to keep in the direction of the house. I was drenched and would probably get a cold tomorrow. I coughed and ran further, freezing when I heard a voice. "Hey!" it screamed. I turned around and saw...

**Who did you see?**  
><strong>A. Kyo<strong>  
><strong>B. Yuki<strong>  
><strong>C. Haru<strong>


	6. Chapter 3: Third Result: Kyo

**A. Kyo**

You turned around and saw Kyo running towards me. He was drenched too, and you waited as he ran to me. "Why were you gone so long?" he yelled. "I lost track of time while I was there, and I started raining when I came out." you admitted, guilt flooding inside of me,"I'm really sorry!". He shook his head,"It's fine at least you're okay," he replied. Making you blush a bit. Although you couldn't see the red on your cheeks you could feel the heat despite the freezing temperature. He shook off of his drenched jacket and raised it above the both of you, even though it was already drenched and some of the water fell off of it and onto us, but it helped somewhat. You smiled up at him, "Thanks Kyo.". It was a little bit dark but you swear that you saw a blush on his cheeks,"It's nothing let's just go home.". You nodded and you walked back to the house, holding the jacket above you, in silence. And even though the silence would normally be killer to you, it wasn't that bad because of the rain.

Even though you usually hated the rain, you couldn't deny you love for the sound. As you walked up to the house you thanked Kyo again. Yuki was surprised when you told him how Kyo had helped you, and how it was a lot of help. You took a quick shower and changed into pajamas, as you stepped outside of the bathroom you saw Kyo sleeping on a towel, his change of clothes next to him. He had feel asleep, you smiled slightly at his sleeping form. Shaking your head, laughing silently, you lightly shook him awake. He woke up startled for a second before he met my gaze,"Thanks for waiting, letting me use your jacket as an umbrella, and for caring enough to run out into a storm for me." you whispered so he was the only one who could hear you. He held a surprised expression before you kissed his cheek and walked to the room you were staying in. _'I don't care what happens I'm staying here. If it's not for my Mom..._

Then it'll be for Kyo.'

you decided.

Kyo's POV====  
>I dragged myself over to the bathroom door Yn was showering in. I put a towel on the floor and laid on it as I tried to gather my thoughts. _'Why did I go after Y/n?' _I thought. _'I guess I can easily say that she is different. I guess once I heard that she could be in the rain, I ran out. I wasn't really thinking. So can I really try to figure out _why _I did something?' _I thought. I heard the shower stop and footsteps, I'm guessing she was going to get dressed in there since there's a lot of guys living here, it's what I do and I'm a guy. Dammit I forgot my clothes! I stood up and grabbed my change of clothes, walking back over to the towel. I laid down on the towel, Yuki made sure to tell me not to make the floor wet. I heard the door open and I closed my eyes, not really sure why. But I guess I didn't want her to think I had been listening for her to come out.

I heard her laugh quietly and walk over to the front of me. She let out another giggle before I felt a hand on my shoulder. As she lightly shook me I slowly opened my eyes, trying not to gasp as I looked into her e/c eyes. The way the light hit her, the way her hair framed her face, her gazing e/c eyes, not to mention her smile. I felt shocked, that she would smile at me like that. "Thanks for waiting, letting me use your jacket as an umbrella, and for caring enough to run out into a storm for me." she whispered staring at me with a smile. It seemed like no one else could here us. She leaned forward slightly and kissed my cheek, I felt a blush appear as soon as she did the action and she walked away into her and Tohru's room.

I sighed as I picked myself up and brought my towel and clothes. As I stepped inside I realized why I went after her.  
>It was because nobody had made me felt that way. I'd never blushed so much in one day simply because of a word or a thank you. <p>

_Y/n L/n was special._


	7. Chapter 3: Third Result: Yuki

B. Yuki  
>I turned around and saw Yuki approaching me. He wasn't wet, he had an umbrella over him. "Yn why weren't you at the library?" he asked, truly looking concerned. The expression instantly making me guilty for making him worried over nothing. "I left the library and after about a block it started raining and I decided to try to run back home. I'm sorry for worrying you. I really didn't mean too." I explained. Barely noticing that the umbrella was put over myself too. "Thanks for the umbrella." I noted as we started to walk in the direction of the house. "Did you find what you needed at the library?" he asked. "Yeah, I just needed to send an email. I looked at a few things on the internet before I realized how much time had passed." I explained. I still felt really guilty. Why did he have to come get me? _'Well I guess you weren't wrong when you said he was a gentleman.' _the little voice that convinced me to stay earlier told me. It's true, I was just gone for a few hours and there was a storm, imagine if I was gone for months. Never coming back with no explanation because I don't know any of their emails or phone numbers. It would be torture for them, especially for Tohru, me and her have gotten so close.

I felt tears brim my eyes as the guilt ate away at me. God how could I be so selfish to just abandon them after they had bee so nice and generous to me?! I am such a horrible person. The tears silently fell down my cheeks. I took a deep breath, wiping away at the tears quickly and tried to get a hold of myself. It seemed like the silence hurt, but I also didn't want either of us to speak. I might end up sobbing for being so selfish if a word was spoken. I took a deep breath, but I didn't go. I decided not to give up on this, to tell one of the Sohmas about my secret. I really didn't want to give up, in all reality I wanted to give up because I was homesick. I was homesick and that was all. Everything was going to be all right.

As we showed up at the house Yuki was about to enter the house before I grabbed his wrist, holding him back,"Thanks for helping me. And going out into the storm to find me." I mumbled never staring back up at his gaze. My shoes were very interesting I must say. "It was no problem Miss L/n" he said with a small smile. I nodded, letting go of his hand letting him enter the house.

**Time Skip=====  
><strong>I smiled to myself as the warm water hit me. The hot shower instantly making the shiver and freezing feeling disappear. It was nice. Easy to relax now, actually think. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding from the cold. I quickly washed myself and stepped out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around myself I walked out of the bathroom and met Yuki's violet eyes. Blushing instantly, because all that was covering me was a white thin towel. "Um... the shower's open now." I awkwardly informed. Putting one hand on my chest to keep the towel up and the other behind my head, scratching my neck. A nervous habit that I hated. He nodded, staring at the ceiling with an obvious blush on his cheeks. I moved to the side letting him, giving him room to go inside the bathroom. As he was about to walk in I mumbled,"Thanks for letting me use your umbrella and caring enough to come out into the storm and looking for me." I pulled him back and gave him a kiss on the cheek, a blush on both of our cheeks.  
><em>'If I'm not going to stay here for my Mom... then I promise you.<br>I don't care what happens..._

_I'm staying for you, Yuki.' _I thought.

Yuki's POV_-_-  
>I looked over to the bathroom, walking out into the patio and ringing out my hair. <em>'It must have been important whatever Yn was doing. She was crying the whole way here. But it was obvious she didn't want me to see.' _I sighed. '_She might not trust me enough to do that in front of me.' _. Maybe I should have said something. No I did the right thing, she tried to hide it. It was obvious she didn't want me to notice. I shook my before walking back inside and grabbing a towel. I walked upstairs, deciding to wait for the bathroom to be open. I looked downstairs and turned around when I heard the door open. My eyes widened as I saw Y/n in a towel. I gulped and stared up at the ceiling, I really didn't want her to see me as a pervert. "Um... the shower's open now." Y/n stated quietly scratching the back of her neck. I looked down to meet eye contact with her, taking a deep breath immediately trying not to have a nose bleed. She moved to the side and I quickly tried to get inside when I heard her mumble quietly,"Thanks for letting me use your umbrella and care enough to come out into the storm and looking for me.". Before I could say anything back she pulled me back and placed a kiss on my cheek. Right away walking into her and Tohru's room. I took a deep breath to keep my composure before walking into the bathroom and starting my shower.


	8. Chapter 3: Third Result: Haru

C. Haru  
>I turned around and saw Haru walking towards me. What was he doing here? "Haru?" I asked, not sure if my vision was correct. "Hey Yn!" he yelled. Walking towards me,"What are you doing here?" I asked. "Hatori sent me to go to the Shigure's house around noon." he answered. "Isn't it like 4 now, how far away do you live?" I asked. He shook his head,"I get lost all the time. This time is just different because of all the rain." he explained before grabbing his jacket and raising it above the both of us. "You get lost all the time? Shouldn't you consider getting a GPS app or something?" I teased. He laughed shaking his head, "I actually did once... I lost my phone that it was on.". I laughed for a few minutes, my stomach hurting. I looked at him again before laughing again.

"Are you sure we're walking in the right direction? I'm pretty sure we should have taken a left there." Haru said after you guys had been walking for a few minutes. "No Haru, trust me. I know how to get there." I reassured him. He nodded and we ended up in silence. I focused all of my attention on the direction we were going in and the sound. I hated the fact that he wasn't talking. I gulped and took a deep breath to keep myself from shaking. I felt like I was about to burst from the silence. Once I was sure that we only had to go in a straight direction I couldn't focus on the direction anymore.

In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.  
>I decided to focus solely on my breathing, it was the only thing I could focus on right now. My ears had gotten used to the rain, so it wasn't something I could focus on. Why isn't either one of us talking? It was so easy when he first came but right now it seemed like a bucket of tension was poured onto us in two seconds.<br>I gulped again and focused on my breath. Trying to make it even, despite the feeling that I'll burst any second.  
>In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In.<p>

We showed up at the house. Haru sped up and knocked on the door since I had forgotten my key earlier. Yuki opened the door and I walked inside,"I'm gonna go take a shower." I deadpanned walking to mine and Tohru's room to grab clothes and then into the bathroom. As soon as I locked the bathroom door I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. Letting in and out gasps I started the shower and quickly went in. I couldn't wait to just relax.

Haru's POV-

I stared at Y/n's retreating form. I have a feeling that I offended her in some way. Shigure smiled at me,"After Y/n is done with her shower you can take a shower okay?". I nodded, still thinking about Y/n,"Here's a letter for you Shigure. It's from Hatori.". He grabbed the letter ran into his office. I need to apologize to her or something, I feel really bad. Even though I don't know what I did to offend her, I'd rather apologize for nothing than not apologize for something. I took a deep breath before walking upstairs and grabbing a towel, laying it on the floor sitting on it.

Y/n's POV-  
>I put the towel on my head and shook it out. Smiling when I was done, managing to get out most of the water out of my hair. I picked up my clothes and hung them up so they could dry before getting the whole floor wet. I took a deep breath before opening the door and gasping slightly when I saw Haru sleeping against the wall. <em>'I took too long in the shower... I mean, he's wet too. Just because I ended up getting uncomfortable wasn't a reason to hog the shower.' <em>I thought to myself. I shook my head to myself before kneeling down to his level and lightly shaking his shoulder. "Haru...Haru wake up the shower's open." I cooed. He slowly opened his eyes, widening when he saw me. I smiled at him before starting my form of apology, without actually saying it,"Haru I wanted to say thanks for letting me use your jacket. And walking with me the whole way here. It was really nice of you." I thanked. I stood up grabbing my towel and walking to mine and Tohru's room.

_If my Mom isn't enough for me to be 100% on board with this task she gave me._

_Then Haru better be enough._

_And I think he's enough to make me 200% on board and stay here._

I took a deep breath and laid down on my sleeping bag. Smiling as I fell asleep.


End file.
